This patent relates to the process of taking pre-opened virgin or natural fiber, putting the fiber into a control holding or distributing system, and control feeding or metering these fibers into a double weigh-pan system. The system has particular application in the upholstered furniture industry, where pillow and cushions are filled with opened fibers, and also in the textiles nonwovens fields, where different fibers are blended together for a specific blend. Examples include 65/35 cotton/polyester blend and the addition to a fiber of 10–15 percent of a binder fiber to add strength to the blend. Present practices require significant labor to fill these items, and to rework a significant percentage that are either overfilled or underfilled. Overfilled items waste fiber and increase costs by utilizing more fiber than necessary to achieve a first quality product. Underfilled items are considered defective and must be either emptied and refilled, or supplemented with additional fiber, thus requiring additional labor and production delays. The present invention provides an apparatus and method of quickly and accurately filling pillows and cushions with an exact amount of fiber, as required. PLC's permit the amount of fiber to be dispensed to be predetermined according to wide variations in the weight being dispensed, including the provision for dispensing the same weight to both pans during each fill cycle, different weights to each pan during each fill cycle, or varying weights from one or both pans as needed to fill pillows or cushions having different volume and/or density requirements.